


Champ

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Sweet Things by Pretty Reckless





	Champ

It was impossibly unfair how good looking Alex Shelly was. Who gave him the right to look so damn good? You thought as you watched him in the ring with his partner Chris Sabin working against the Young Bucks. You tried not to be too obvious in your staring, hoping you were drooling as you watched his muscles ripple and sweat trickling down his body. You felt an almost irresistible need to lick him clean. 

Shaking your head to clear it you stepped back from the curtain. You were glad your ring gear was black because you were sure a damp spot would be pretty evidence on a lighter color. The worst part was that he knew exactly what he did to you. Knew you were probably back here, working yourself into quite a state watching him. And he would take full advantage of it. The best part was that Alex knew exactly what he was doing and he was more than generous in making sure you were well pleased. 

**  
Evil knockin’ at my door  
Evil make me its whore  
I don’t mind if you take what’s yours  
But give me mine  
**

The road was a lonely place and the two of you hand a mutually beneficial relationship. No commitment, no strings attached. A you scratch mine and I’ll scratch yours kind of deal. No expectations and no feelings. There wasn’t a whole lot of talking between the two of you. You honestly couldn’t say if you had a single thing in common outside of a love for wrestling. But you liked it that way. As soon as the deed was done, he would go his way and you would go yours. 

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the match you felt a shimmer of excitement. This was gonna be fun. Alex and Chris had just defeated the Young Bucks, capturing the Ring of Honor Tag Team Titles. You were practically salivating at the thought of blowing Alex while he wore nothing but that belt. 

**  
Evil, I want you to know  
I’m much too young to be owned  
I don’t mind if you take what’s yours  
But give me mine  
**

As soon as he stepped through the curtain, you could tell he had the same thoughts on his mind. His eyes found yours as he accepted congratulations from his co-workers, slowly making his way through the crowd until he stood in front of you.

“Let’s go.” Alex said grabbing you by the hand and leading you down the hallway towards the Motor City Machine Guns locker room. There wasn’t much to it, barely the size of a walk in closet, but it had more than enough room for what you needed. 

“I want to suck you wearing that belt.” You said as soon as the door was shut behind you. Immediately dropping to your knees you worked on freeing Alex from his wrestling tights as he secured the belt around his waist. Sitting back on your heels you admired the view, eyeing his muscular body with that gold around his waist. “It looks good, real good.” You murmured hand reaching out to encircle his quickly hardening cock. 

Alex moaned as you slid him into your throat, his hands moving to the back of your head and guiding himself in until your forehead was touching the cool metal plate of the championship title. 

“You look good like that,” He said smirking down at you as your eyes found his. “Take real good care of me and I’ll put that belt around your waist while you sit on my face.” You moaned in agreement around his length sending vibrations through his shaft. 

Your head began bobbing on him sucking furiously as you swallowed him, your tongue stroking the flesh as it invaded your mouth. Alex cursed under his breath as you deep throated him, swallowing reflexively as he entered your throat and pulling him out again, your tongue working him as he slid out. Keeping just the tip in your mouth you sucked hard and swirled your tongue around and sliding it through his slit. Your efforts were soon paid off, feeling the first spurts of warm come landing on your tongue as you swallowed. Pulling off with a gasp you sat back on your heels, smirking up at Alex.

Taking off the belt Alex tossed it over the back of the lone chair in the room and pulled you to your feet, quickly divesting you of your shorts before picking up the belt and snapping it on your waist. 

“Looks almost as good on you as it does on me.” Alex commented as he situated himself on the floor and motioned for you to get on him. “Now put that pretty little pussy on my tongue and let me show you how to make someone scream.”


End file.
